Godzilla and the flying monster
by Godzilla 2000 88
Summary: Godzilla battles a giant pterodactyl named Rodan.


This is my first fic so PLEASE BE NICE!!! No flames, constructive criticism allowed!! Thankyou!!

Disclaimer- I do not own Godzilla or Rodan but I hope to… one day…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell is that large object approaching on the radar!?" Shouted the captain of the submarine.

"We don't know but it's approaching quite fast!" Replied one of the crew members. A large shadow passes over the submarine and then a bright light is seen through the porthole. Then comes the terrified cry's of the crew.

"Godzilla!" But it's too late, the ship is quickly blown into pieces by Godzilla's atomic breath, and it slowly sinks to the ocean floor. The fish flee in fright as the giant lizard roars in triumph, and he begins to rise to the surface.

The water in Tokyo Bay begins to churn as Godzilla's spines break its surface. Then, a massive rush of water rises upwards and then disappears to reveal Godzilla. As he turns to make his way towards Tokyo City, the people start to flee. Godzilla roars as their screams reach his ears, and the people become more frantic to get away.

As Godzilla reaches the shore, he is met by a group of about 20 army tanks.

"FIRE!" Calls the commander and the tanks begin to shoot. The missiles hit, but cause little damage and only succeed in annoying the beast. Godzilla's spines light up, his atomic breath is released, and the first assault of tanks are destroyed in seconds. Then suddenly, a huge missile is released and aimed at Godzilla's huge form. Godzilla spots it and thinking fast, grabs the missile with his huge hands. The force of the missile causes Godzilla to stumble but he quickly regains his balance and throws it into Tokyo Bay, where it explodes underwater causing a huge burst of water to rise up and the waves to become more violent as they crash roughly against the shore. Godzilla lets out another roar of triumph, further frustrating what's left of the military. Ignoring the military's feeble attempts to stop him, Godzilla charges through buildings, derails the trains and crushes busses in his massive jaws. Godzilla rips a building from the ground and holds it high above his head. He lets out another roar but is cut off as a loud screech sounds from above. Lifting his head, Godzilla frantically scans the sky above him in an attempt to see what had made the noise.

Another screech is heard as Rodan suddenly appears from behind a cloud and dive-bombs Godzilla at such an amazing speed that all Godzilla can do in defence is duck his head in an attempt to brace himself for the painful blow. As Rodan strikes, Godzilla is nocked to the ground but he quickly finds his feet and charges at Rodan. The oversized pterosaur avoids the assault by taking to the sky. He soars above Godzilla in a circling motion and lets out a happy screech, agitating the lizard. Godzilla quickly uses his atomic breath in an attempt to shoot him out of the sky, but Rodan uses his air agility to dodge the deadly breath and suddenly swoops down into another dive-bomb. This time, Godzilla is ready and he thrusts his huge tail out at Rodan and whips him, successfully bringing him down. Rodan recovers and raises his wing to smack Godzilla but is too slow as Godzilla uppercuts and Rodan is sent flying into the top of a nearby building. The building crashes to the ground taking Rodan with it. When the dust clears, Rodan emerges from the rubble just as Godzilla's atomic breath is fired and it clips his leg. Rodan screeches in pain and then retaliates with a well-aimed heat ray of his own. Godzilla roars as the heat ray hits his stomach, angry he charges his breath as Rodan does the same. Godzilla releases his breath and Rodan releases his only milliseconds later. The two rays collide, causing a massive explosion, which sends the remaining buildings crashing to the ground, and Tokyo is completely destroyed. All is still, and then suddenly the ground shifts as a monster rises above the burning wasteland that surrounds him. Observing his surroundings Godzilla lets out a victorious roar and turns back to the sea to fight another day. Not long after Rodan emerges from the rubble and flies away.


End file.
